Untitled
by Ms. Pixie Dust
Summary: Jack confronts Elizabeth about killing him. More information inside.
1. Thoughts and Questions

**Date: September 16, 2011 Title: Untitled Jack S. & Elizabeth S. Rating: M**

_**Summary: Jack confronts Elizabeth about killing him. Takes place in AWE (duh) during the time between they get Jack back from the locker, and when Elizabeth sees her father.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Disney does, I am making absolutely no money off this.**

_-Sincerely Ms. Pixie Dust_

It was night. The moon was up, a perfect yellow colour, and the sea was calm as ever. On the sea, the ship named the _Black Pearl_ moves swiftly through the sea. On the ship, there is a woman who feels guilty and distraught of what she did to a man that is her friend, or should we say _was_ her friend. Elizabeth Swann gazes out at the water, thinking about her reckless and stupid decision. "Why did I do this?" she wondered aloud. She felt like she couldn't live with her self. No one wanted to be near her.

Everyone hated her for what she did to a one Jack Sparrow or _Captain _Jack Sparrow he liked to be called. 'I hate myself! I'll probably be better off dead' she thought. "I should just die, shouldn't I?" she said. Suddenly a voice came from behind her, "I wouldn't necessarily agree with you there, love," It was Jack, and Elizabeth gasped and then looked at him with a confused face. "Why wouldn't you think that maybe I should die Jack?" she asked him. He made his cute smug face, and said "Well, I don't want you to die, when I have very important questions for you."

"Oh! So you still want me to die then, well I guess I'll just shoot myself." She said sarcastically. Jack laughed, "I know you won't do it anyway, darling."She ignored him. "So, love, may I ask you the questions about your considerably grim actions towards me?" He asked, hoping to get an answer. She sighed, facing the questions she didn't want to hear. She took a deep breath, and said "Go ahead," He smiled smugly, he loved seeing her suffer. "Why did you try and kill a handsome devilish pirate, me?" He asked pointing to himself when he said 'me'.

"I...I...I" She stuttered. Why was she so freaking nervous in front of Jack, Jack! "I'm waiting love." "I killed you because I did it to save everyone from the kraken...you know for the good of them," she said sheepishly. Jack looked a little angry after she said that. "...for the good of-THE GOOD OF THEM! Then why the hell did you have to leave me behind, I thought you liked me-as a friend of course?" he yelled. Elizabeth started feel really _really _bad now. "Jack" she said in her voice of when she was about to start crying. "I didn't mean for that to happen, believe me the last thing I wanted to do was to leave you behind. I just thinking about that if you came with us then we all would've died. Would you want that Jack? For everyone to die on your behalf?"

Jack looked down at the deck, really thinking about what she said. "No, darling. I wouldn't want any of you to die, especially you love." He said to her. "Jack, I always thought that you would hate me for doing that to you." She told him. "Hate ye? Hate you? Darling, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Even if I wanted to...I couldn't." Elizabeth was overjoyed by hearing this and hugged, Jack. He welcomed the hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed there for about two minutes when Elizabeth realized what she was doing, and released from Jack. She blushed, and apologized. He just shrugged, smiling. "Oh! You just reminded me another question love!" he said. Her eyes widened. 'Oh God! He's going to ask about the kiss.' "The way you killed me was very interesting. Why did you choose such a daring move?" Jack asked.

"Well...well. I thought it would've been the most affective move. Most distractive." She answered. He laughed, "Oh! Believe me love it was _very _distracting! And very pleasant if I might say." She smiled sheepishly. She sighed. Jack said something that took her by surprise, "Well darling, I've been longing to-" Jack whispered in her ear. "I've been longing to kiss you again darling." She gasped quietly. She wondered to herself, 'I can't believe this! He wants to kiss me... again! Question is 'Do I want to kiss him?' What are you talking about Elizabeth of course you do; you've been having those steamy dreams about him. But I don't think it would be a good idea though, what if Will finds out? Who cares! He hates you! Oh thanks for that!' She snapped out of argument between herself.

"Uhhh, I think maybe we should do this somewhere else, you know private so no one sees." She said. "Why do say that?" Jack asked suspiciously, getting some dirty thoughts. "It's just...when I...kissed you, Will saw us, and know he doesn't trust me and hates me." Elizabeth explained to Jack. Jack laughed, and he took her by the hand and led her to his cabin. The last thing Elizabeth thought was 'I'm going to bliss probably'

Soon there was a slight ruckus you could hear, and then silence. You could hear voices but they sounded more like groans...or moans! The night settled and the only thing you could hear was the sounds of the ocean, and creaking of the ship. The sky was black and all you see was the stars and the moon, soon to be set, and then the sun would raise, a beginning of a new day and a new start.

...Ending?

**A/N: No just kidding! There will be a next chapter. It will tell what happened inside of Jack's cabin. Anyone who read this, thank you so much, I appreciate this. Anyone who reviews this I love you, you just made me a happy camper (if it's a nice review). If you like the T.V. show **_**Bones**_** go check out my stories, I wrote a few stories on it. I'll update as soon as possible, it's just that high school's a bitch and a lot of homework. Tehe, I'll see you later...zip PEACE!**

_-Ms. Pixie Dust_

_You pixie from Canada! _


	2. Hiatus

**HIATUS**

_**I'm going on hiatus only for 4-5 days just until the weekend because school is a bitch and all that jazz. You know how it is; besides I just started high school so yeah grade 10 is being a bust so far. So much homework and presentations ...Don't worry, I already wrote 500 words of the next chapter so it is in the process. I really hope your enjoying the story. **_

_**P.S. There is smut in the next chapter for your information. (Duh, Ms. Pixie Dust that's obvious) Tehe. **_

_**-Sincerely Ms. Pixie Dust**_

_**Your Canadian pixie!**_


	3. Inside the cabin

**Date: September 18, 2011 Title: Untitled Jack S. & Elizabeth S. Rating: M **

_**Summary: Jack confronts Elizabeth about killing him. And we left of where Jack takes Elizabeth into his cabin so they continue their 'conversation'. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Disney does. I am making no money off this. **

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

_-Sincerely Ms. Pixie Dust_

The last thing Elizabeth thought was 'I'm going to bliss probably'

Soon there was a slight ruckus you could hear, and then silence. You could hear voices but they sounded more like groans...or moans! The night settled and the only thing you could hear was the sounds of the ocean, and creaking of the ship. The sky was black and all you see was the stars and the moon, soon to be set, and then the sun would raise, a beginning of a new day and a new start.

**Continuing what happened inside the cabin...**

Elizabeth couldn't believe of what Jack was doing. 'He's taking me to his cabin! Oh my god, what if we have (gulp) sex? Well maybe sex with the infamous Jack Sparrow would be interesting...and satisfying.' We finally got to his cabin which seemed like it happened too fast. "We're here love" Jack announced. 'No kidding' she thought to herself. Jack gently pushed her inside, and she stood right in her spot as Jack circled around her to put his hat and jacket on his desk. She thought 'He's doing this to make me suffer! Jackass!'

Jack finally said something, "So, love we're very much alone right now! Free to do anything, like kissing." Elizabeth stared at him, like she was in a trance. Jack slowly started walking towards her, she kept taking a step back until she hit the wall, and she gasped when she hit it. "Now, Elizabeth" Jack said in a deep voice as he leaned into to whisper in her ear. "Do you want a taste again?" Elizabeth took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded. He chuckled, and he leaned closer, and he brushed his lips against hers, at that point Elizabeth lost control and plunged her lips against his.

Jack was taken aback by her actions and quite surprised, but welcomed her. They kissed slowly and passionately together, and Elizabeth's hands slowly started to run up Jack's muscled arms, and Jack had his arms on her shoulders and he was moving them and firmly put his hands on her waist and rubbed her. She moaned really softly from what he was doing, and tightened her hold on his shoulders. Jack decided to go a bit more daring, and opened his mouth and gently slid his tongue into her mouth and gently started to massage her tongue with his. Elizabeth gasped as he did this, and the feeling she was feeling was amazing, so she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, and kissed him more passionately. Jack tasted so much more...sea like since last time, and his tongue tasted rummier than usual, and his lips were so soft and smooth they felt like the smooth surface of still water. This was pure sweet bliss for Elizabeth. But then she started thinking about Will, 'What would he say if he found out? He'd probably just be angrier with me, so why doesn't he leave me?' Elizabeth thought and thought about reasons why Will hasn't left her yet, and she debated if that's what she wants. But her focus was getting out of place since Jack's hands were moving slowly towards her butt, and that's when he gently started massaging the cheeks of them. Elizabeth got all flustered of what Jack was doing, and then began massaging his 'friend' with her thigh which was starting to get hard even before she rubbed it. They kissed some more, and Jack turned Elizabeth around and slowly started making their way to the bed.

Jack lightly pushed her on the bed, and she looked up at him with sweet innocent eyes and Jack started climbing on top of her, her breathing was getting faster and raspier. Soon then, Jack completely lied on her and Elizabeth gasped at the feeling of Jack pressing against her sex. Jack then started to adjust himself on her just to tease her and it worked, Elizabeth was grinding herself against Jack, and softly started moaning. Jack chuckled and kissed her fully on the lips, and making his way into her mouth again with his tongue, then Elizabeth started tugging at his shirt, wanting him to take it off, and Jack obliged. He took it off, and as soon as he did, Elizabeth lost it and started running her hands all over his smooth sexy bronzed chest, and gently started to kiss, and nibble on the skin where his bullet wounds were and stomach, and Jack groaned from what she was doing. "Oh, Elizabeth! You're driving me crazy" He exclaimed. Elizabeth gave him an evil grin and chuckled, "Well I'm going to make you go mad!" She then started to pull off his pants aggressively, and started laughing. Jack was getting super excited now and he was helping her taking his pants off, then when they got them off...Elizabeth just looked at _him_ and slowly raised up her hand and gently put her hand around Jack and starting rubbing up and down. "Oh, Oh God! Mmm" Jack moaned. Elizabeth smiled at him sweetly, and then she brought her mouth down to him, and started kissing the tip of him. Jack moaned loudly and started breathing heavy, and he pushed her hair back and brought all of it to one side so it wouldn't get in the way. She then took him whole in her mouth and sucked on him like crazy. "OH! ELIZABETH! Uhhhh!" Jack groaned very loudly almost like a yell. Jack didn't want to cum in her mouth so he pushed her away and kissed her passionately, Elizabeth moaned, and then Jack kissed his way down her neck. Elizabeth gasped with pleasure. Jack then took off her shirt and then rubbed her breasts, up and down, side to side. "Uh! Jack!" she moaned. Jack then sucked on her nice nipples, and Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his head and pushed him more into her breasts. "Oh! Jack! Jack!" she groaned. "Love, what you did to me...I'm going to do the same to you!" he told her, and yanked on her pants to get them off, and when he did. He opened up her legs, and then lightly started to rub her. "Jaaack! Oh my god!" She writhed underneath him, and gasped with pleasure. Then Jack looked up at her with a smile then dipped his head where his hand was. He licked her folds and nibbled her clit, and then he fully put his mouth over her and sucked. Elizabeth screamed so loudly that the crew could've heard, but she didn't care, "Ahhhhhhhhh! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack! JACK!" When she came, Jack licked up all her juices, then he kissed her gently.

Elizabeth tasted something foreign on his tongue which had to be her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. "Jack. Jack please I'm ready! Make love to me!" she whispered to him. He then obliged. Jack positioned himself, and gently thrust inside her. Elizabeth gasped with pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell. Then Jack slightly quickened his pace and kissed Elizabeth, putting his hand on both side of where her head was. Elizabeth then started moaning loudly with her eyes closed, and then wrapped her legs around Jack. Jack taking that as a good sign he then thrust in her faster. "Oh Jack! Yes! Oh Yes!" Elizabeth moaned. They were both close and Elizabeth felt like heaven and then put her hands on his shoulders. She told him to go faster and he did. They groaned, gasped, and moaned. And then...they both climaxed. Pouring their hearts into each other's. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yessssss Jack. Oh Yeeeeeees! Jack!" she screamed, as Jack did the same, "Uh! Elizabeth! You feel so good!" he groaned. Then they both lie on each other exhausted of their passionate frenzy. Jack then rolled off her, and looked at her and cupped her face and kissed her gently. Jack wrapped her arms around his waist, and lied her head on his chest, then kissed her head...and they both drifted off into sleep. Not caring of what the consequences are when they woke up. Right now they're enjoying life to the fullest.

The night settled and the only thing you could hear was the sounds of the ocean, and creaking of the ship. The sky was black and all you see was the stars and the moon, soon to be set, and then the sun would raise, a beginning of a new day and a new start. What will happen now?...

**A/N: Hey everybody! How was that? I think it was more of my better smut. So yeah. I hope you R&R. I don't know if I'll do a next chapter, for like the next day or something so yeah. Hey if you like the T.V. show **_**Bones**_** go check out my profile and read some of my stories. **

_-Sincerely Ms. Pixie Dust _

_You Canadian Pixie! 3_


End file.
